


Always

by merlypops



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (I know I'm shocked too), Airplanes, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Angst, No Spoilers, Post-Series, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is just very cute and very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Am I annoying you?”<br/>“You always do,” Andrew said, cradling Neil’s cheek gently before he shoved his face away again. “<i>Always</i>, Josten.”<br/>Neil’s heart squeezed in his chest with something that felt dangerously like happiness. He was glad that name was still alive. He was glad he was still around to hear it. He was glad Andrew wasn’t gone.</p><p>
  <b>Neil and Andrew on a plane. Fluff ensues.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badtemperblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtemperblue/gifts).



> This is for Ida because she has the best taste in books <3
> 
> I'm currently about 2/3 of the way through the last book and it's so  
> angsty/painful/wonderfully heartbreaking that I needed to write some fluff to get through it.  
> Also I had to give Nicky a shoutout because I adore him.  
> I hope you guys will like this!

Neil was watching Andrew again.

The smaller boy’s hair was the colour of sand and his skin tasted like salt on those rare occasions when Neil got close enough to taste it. Neil broke around Andrew like waves crashing against the beach.

“Stop it,” Andrew said pointedly, hazel eyes flashing. Neil quickly feigned innocence.

“Stop what?” he asked, hoping his quirking lips weren’t giving him away. Andrew’s calm expression managed to convey his vague disapproval.

“Stop looking at me.” Andrew’s arms had been crossed over his chest up until now but he unfolded them, raising one small pale hand to card his fingers through Neil’s auburn hair. The striker leant into it and Andrew snorted, using the hand on Neil’s head to push the taller boy’s face away.

“I can’t help it,” Neil said, lips pressed against the heel of Andrew’s hand where the smaller boy was holding him still. Andrew made a small huffing sound when he felt Neil’s lips curving into a smile.

“Can’t or won’t?” Andrew demanded, cocking his head to one side curiously. Neil licked his hand and Andrew withdrew it sharply, smacking the taller boy’s shoulder in reprimand before he struggled to school the amusement from his expression.

“Both,” Neil said, still with that same determined innocence on his face. He clambered up onto his knees so that he could gaze out of the plane window. The ocean was sparkling and blue beneath them, and the fear in Andrew’s eyes had long since bled away once he’d allowed Neil to distract him with kisses.

“I don’t imagine the view outside has changed very much since the last time you looked,” Andrew pointed out dryly. Neil accidentally-on-purpose elbowed the smaller boy lightly around the head when he dropped back down into his seat and Andrew pinched Neil’s side good-naturedly.

“Am I annoying you?” Neil asked, trying (and failing) to keep the smile from his face.

“You always do,” Andrew said, cradling Neil’s cheek gently before he shoved his face away again. “ _Always_ , Josten.”

Neil’s heart squeezed in his chest with something that felt dangerously like happiness. He was glad that name was still alive. He was glad he was still around to hear it. He was glad Andrew wasn’t gone.

“If I’m annoying you so much then you should probably leave,” Neil joked, trying to hide the fact that he was _praying_ this would never happen.

“We’re on a moving plane,” Andrew said, his expression placid as he leant back in the seat and closed his eyes. “Unfortunately I didn’t take up Nicky’s offer of a parachute so it looks like I’m stuck with you.”

“You’re stuck with me,” Neil echoed and there was something softer in his voice now. More vulnerable.

Andrew’s eyes stayed stubbornly shut but the slight tension in his shoulders melted away when he felt Neil’s head come to rest gently in the curve of his neck.

“I still hate you,” Andrew said and Neil snorted amusedly.

“Only ninety three percent of the time.”

Andrew hid his smile in Neil’s hair.

“You never know when to shut up, do you?” Andrew asked and Neil smiled.

“I haven’t learnt yet.”

Andrew dropped a kiss onto his forehead.

“Never change, Neil.”

Andrew’s words might have sounded like a joke to anyone else but Neil could read between the lines. Andrew was asking him not to run away; to stay right here where Andrew knew beyond a doubt that he was safe.

“Okay,” Neil promised, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I really hope you guys liked this and that it felt like it was in character - I didn't realise how hard they'd be to write!  
> Please let me know what you thought <3


End file.
